leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lilycove City
|acro= |west=Route 121 |regionwest=Hoenn |east=Route 124 |regioneast=Hoenn |colordark=488AC7 |colormed=519ee2 |colorlight=5CB3FF |generation=3 }} Lilycove City (Japanese: Minamo City) is located in eastern Hoenn and is one of the many cities that is connected to the sea. Despite Lilycove lacking a Pokémon Gym, it offers a wide range of attractions. The Hoenn region's Department store, the Lilycove Department Store, is located at the top of the hills offering numerous amounts of supplies for visiting Trainers. Lilycove houses a harbor in which the S.S. Tidal provides transportation to Slateport City and the . Lilycove also houses the Lilycove Museum and the Cove Lily Motel for tourists to stay in. Finally, it is home to the Move Deleter. Lilycove is located southeast of , near the sea. The western entrance of the city is , leading to Mt. Pyre and the . To the east is , the open sea, and either the Team Magma Hideout or the Team Aqua Hideout . Slogan Where the land ends and the sea begins. (Japanese: Where the land ends and the sea begins.) Places of interest Contest Hall One of the major features in Lilycove is the grand Contest Hall, which, in , holds the Master Rank Pokémon Contests, while in , all of the Pokémon Contests take place here. It is located in the southern half of the city, south of the Pokémon Center and west of the Cove Lily Motel. These Contests attract many s and from around the country to watch and participate in the events. A lot of citizens are honored to have the hall located right at their doorstep. Inside, there are two reception counters and four Berry Blenders for making Pokéblocks. There are also photo frames for winning Pokémon that are painted by a skilled artist. People are also allowed to watch Pokémon Contests as they take place by going their one of two audience entrances. In , if the player scores high enough while at the same time winning a Master Rank Pokémon Contest, an artist will come and talk to him or her, saying that he has painted the Pokémon that won. After winning the Master Rank, the painter located in the Contest Hall will then paint the player's Pokémon, and put it on display in the museum. As more paintings are put up, more people come into the museum, eventually prompting the curator to give the aforesaid item. Contest entries of all ranks are unrestricted in . Cove Lily Motel The Cove Lily Motel is a local motel in Lilycove. It is located east of the Contest Hall. Due to the fact that Team Magma and Team Aqua were situated in Lilycove City, the city has become an unpopular tourist destination for a time, so the Cove Lily Motel has become empty. However, once the villainous teams were scared away by the player, the Game Freak staff decided to stay there, and arrive after the player beats the champion. The motel has a very simple layout. The lower level only contains a man watching a TV set. If the player attempts to check the TV, he or she will be shoved away by the man for blocking his view. The upper level contains the Game Freak staff, as it is where they are staying while in Hoenn. Players will find the Graphic Artist, the Programmer, and the Game Designer. The Game Designer will give the player the Poké Diploma after completing the Hoenn Pokédex. Lilycove Museum Northern Lilycove is home to the Lilycove Museum, where fine art and paintings are on display. The museum is located west of the Lilycove Department Store and the western-most attraction in town. An art dealer is often seen walking around the entrance. The first floor, or the ground floor as it is known, is the main exhibition floor of the museum; there are many statues here, including a few that are replicas of real statues, as well as a few paintings. Many people wander around this floor for inspiration or to just marvel at the fantastic pieces of artwork. It is this hall that features the classical artwork of Pokémon, and the symbolization of Pokémon, while most artwork originated during the ancient times. The curator will introduce the second floor to the player as the "special exhibit hall" and tell the player about his future plans for the design. The second floor, as the curator explains, was made for modern and vibrant artwork that features Pokémon springing forth into glorious life, a great change from the first floor which displays classical paintings, and the curator asks the player to search for suitable artwork. At first, there is nothing on this floor. However, if the player wins a Master Rank Pokémon Contest with at least 800 points, an artist will approach the player saying he's done a painting that might even look good in a museum, at which point the player will direct him to the Lilycove Museum. As more paintings are put up, more people come into the museum, and eventually, if the player accrues five paintings (one for each Contest category), the curator will be moved by gratitude to give the player a for their Secret Base. In , a on the first floor will sell some of his art—Secret Base decorations—to the player for 100,000 each. Lilycove Department Store Adjacent to the museum and one of the main attractions of the city is the Lilycove Department Store, the largest store in Hoenn. The receptionist on the left welcomes visitors, and the one on the right gives out Pokémon Loto Tickets for the Pokémon Lottery Corner, with the winning number changing daily. Prizes are awarded for winning numbers, which must match any of the player's Pokémon's original Trainer's ID numbers from the last digit to the first one. The second floor is where items to fulfill Trainers' basic needs are available, such as Poké Balls, , Mail, and other items. The third floor sells items that raise the stats of Pokémon, while the fourth floor sells four offensive and four defensive TMs, and the fifth floor sells furniture for Secret Bases. The rooftop has a couple of Vending Machines and hosts a random rooftop sale, which is advertised beforehand. In , the rooftop also houses a Move Tutor, who will teach a compatible Pokémon one time only. Lilycove City Harbor The wharf is a large seaside building located on the southernmost extent of the city's headland, southwest of the Contest Hall. From here, players may catch the S.S. Tidal and travel to Slateport City and either the if in , the in , or the Battle Resort in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In the Generation III games, if the player has one of several event-exclusive items, other locations can also be reached which often contain Legendary Pokémon. Vending Machine In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there is a Vending Machine at the back of the harbor building. }} Pokémon Trainer Fan Club In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club is located to the east of the Pokémon Center. Fans at the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club discuss popular Pokémon Trainers and Gym Leaders. Once the has entered the Hall of Fame, several members of the fan club announce themselves as fans of the player. In addition to this, and before the completion of the Pokémon League, there will be other members who are fans of some non-player characters including Gym Leaders such as Norman, Elite Four members such as Glacia, and , and also the most recent person to have mixed records with the player's game cartridge. Winning or losing in Link Battles respectively increases or decreases the number of members who are supporting the player. Contest Spectacular Trainer Fan Club In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Contest Spectacular Trainer Fan Club is located to the east of the Pokémon Center. The club is filled with fans of Lisia. Move Deleter's house The Move Deleter is located on the northern side of the city, just east of the Lilycove Department Store. He is the only Move Deleter in Hoenn. Although not a hugely important place to visit, the Move Deleter is helpful for deleting moves that can't be deleted otherwise. He is a very forgetful man, and lives alone. For no charge, the Move Deleter will make a Pokémon forget a move it knows. This is the only way for a Pokémon to forget HM moves such as or , besides using the . In , one must have multiple Pokémon knowing in order to delete Surf on one of them. This is done so that a player will not get stuck in an area where Surf is required to continue. In addition, a Pokémon's move will not be forgotten if it is the only move it knows. Memory Girl In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, next to the entrance of the Pokémon Center is the Memory Girl, a girl who can read the memories of experiences a Pokémon had with its Original Trainer (and its most recent owner if it was traded), as well as how the Pokémon felt about the experience. These memories range from meeting the trainer for the first time, defeating wild Pokémon or Gym Leaders, using HMs outside of battle, exploring various locations, evolving, etc. A Pokémon's memory may change over time as it has new experiences with its trainer. Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , the population of Lilycove City is 123, making it the largest city in Hoenn. Pokémon Emerald In , Lilycove City has a total population of 138, making it the largest city in Hoenn. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , Lilycove City has a total population of 106, making it the second-largest city in Hoenn after Mauville City, and the eighth-largest in the Pokémon world. Items outside the Contest Spectacular Trainer Fan Club for showing him an |OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} }} in the easternmost house|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Poké Flute}} }} }} Rock Smash |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Random Berry A in the northeast part of the city will give out a random Berry once per day. These are randomly selected from the first ten Berries. He will not give Berries while / is causing extremely harsh sunlight /heavy rain in Lilycove City. in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the northeast part of city|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Contest Hall mod 2}}|0=M|1=F}}|From Lisia upon approaching the Contest Hall reception for the first time (can be received at any Contest Hall)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Contest Costume}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI }} |type1=electric}} |type1=electric}} Trainers Before the player can enter the Lilycove Department Store, they must defeat their rival in a battle. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brendan.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS May.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=RS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon Emerald If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E Brendan.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr E May.png |prize= 2040 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=E |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 1,560 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 1,560 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 1,560 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 1,560 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrendan.png |size=150px |prize= 1,560 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMay.png |size=150px |prize= 1,560 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=ORAS |location=Lilycove City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Appearance In the anime In the , and arrived in Lilycove City in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. Originally, they were just passing through the city because it was en route to Mossdeep City, the location of Ash's next Gym . However, after saw a poster advertising an upcoming Pokémon Contest, scheduled to be held in the city the next day, they decided to stay in Lilycove just so May could compete for her third Ribbon. After that, the group decided to go grab something to eat to satisfy Ash's hunger, and following May's suggestion, they headed to a restaurant that serves omelets. However, on their way there, wandered off, leading them to a Berry market where they met a girl by the name of and her . Kelly revealed that she was planning to enter the Lilycove Contest and she and May bonded over their mutual interest in Pokémon Contests. Kelly then invited May and the others to her home, which is attached to a Pokéblock shop that her mother runs. When they arrived there, the group had lunch. Soon after, Ash decided to go out and train for the challenge awaiting him at the Mossdeep Gym. He was determined to teach the move and Max accompanied him. During Ash's session, an old man known as Vladimir the Attacker approached Ash and offered to help. Meanwhile at the shop, May and were learning how to use the Berry Blender to produce Pokéblocks. Later, appeared and tried to steal Kelly's Grumpig. However, May and managed to rescue the before sending Jessie, James, and blasting off again. The following day at the Contest Hall, Vivian Meridian opened the Lilycove Contest, welcoming the audience and introducing the three distinguished judges: the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta; the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of the local Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. With the audience welcomed and the judges introduced, the Appeals Round began and Vivian called the first to perform, May. May sent out her , who despite making a good first impression with its entrance, used in a way that the move seemed to be out of control and risking May's safety. However, as shown in Lessons in Lilycove, May was unharmed and Combusken was able to turn the tables and end the performance nicely. After that, Kelly took the stage and sent out her Grumpig. She proceeded to throw some Pokéblocks, which Grumpig easily manipulated with its attack. Then on Jessie's turn, she earns a high score thanks to 's . May, Kelly, and Jessie have all successfully secured a place among the talented eight Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles. There, May defeated Jessie in the semifinals and Kelly in the finals, winning her third Ribbon. In Judgment Day!, Ash and his friends left Lilycove City aboard a ship. It was also revealed that Lilycove's ports operate ferry services to Bomba Island and Mossdeep Island. Lilycove City is the hometown of , a Pokémon Trainer who competed in the Ever Grande Conference; she is considered to be the pride of Lilycove. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lilycove City is home to the regional Pokémon Association headquarters, as well as the Hoenn TV station, which employed Gabby and Ty and also had Archie acting as their covert boss. During the climax of the , when a drought began to affect Lilycove, the Pokémon Association headquarters transformed into a blimp and flew away. Later, the Three Fires of Team Magma confronted Roxanne, Brawly and Wallace, all of which were blocking from reaching Sootopolis. They took the three Gym Leaders into drought-stricken Lilycove for their battles. Trivia * A rearranged, version of the background music of Lilycove City can be found in . It is played on the that can be obtained in the Villa at Resort Area. * The motto of the city is the same motto as that of the city of in the state of Alaska, In addition, both cities are in a peninsula of their respective areas. Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Cities de:Seegrasulb City es:Ciudad Calagua fr:Nénucrique it:Porto Alghepoli ja:ミナモシティ zh:水静市